The Path of Two
by Teal-Pen
Summary: A Enemy returns after the defeat of Trigon, but he's not alone. As a school bombing in Jump City High grabs the attention of the Teen Titans. As the group send two, who go undercover to solve the mystery. But an unlikly friendship is born between the good and bad, and is burnt in the fires of betrayel. For evil and good don't mix.
1. Chapter 1

[Hey Guys and Girls. Well here's one of my latest stories. Hope you like it and leave a review]

[on your way out.]

[GOAL FOR THIS STORY=5 REVEIWS]

[I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORGINAL TEEN TITANS,but if I did well...]

_Future Peak_

"_Wake up Rain! Or your be late for your first day" cried out Robin from behind my door. I let out a groan,as I got up from my bed glancing at the alarm. Which read in blinking red numbers 6:30 a.m. _

"_Great." I mumbled to myself. As I headed to my closet and begin rummaging through. Getting ready. So how come I have to go on this mission. Why not send Robin or Beast Boy, just somebody else besides me. Lucky me I thought._

_ End of Future Peak._

Third POV

As a teenage superhero there are times. When you have to do anything to catch the criminal,even if you have to go back to...school. Well that's what the Titans had to do. So let's go to Titans Tower in Jump.

It was 10:59 a.m and the tower was wide awake. The titans were gathered together in the common room. Beast Boy and Cyborg cooking their tofu and meat on separate stoves. The usual almost traditional tofu VS meat fight,had already been done with. Seated at the counter was Rain,earphones in his ears. Eyes focused on his sketchpad,and watching him was Starfire.

She was happily waiting beside Rain for her space-cuisine. Hand made be herself. Her pet worm also known as Silkie in hand,humming the tune of a song. As she curiously watched her friend's pale gray hand draw an image. The TV was on and seated at the couch flipping through the channels was Robin,showing no interest in any of the channels. Also seated at the edge of the couch was Raven,book in hand. Her amethyst eyes scanning through the words and,waiting patiently for the whistle of the teakettle. It was a peaceful start for today.

"Breakfast is ready guys." exclaimed both Beast Boy and Cyborg. As they set their meals on the counter. Both giving each other the evil eye. Disgusted by what the other made. As the others gathered around Robin taking a seat,Raven heading to the stove for her tea. The group of super-powered teens began their breakfast. While the local teenagers of Jump City were locked away,in what they call "prison." Otherwise known as High School. Which is a different experience for many people,whether there are part of the popular or not. Well let's head down to Jump City High School or for short Jump High in the non-lite room 190.

10:59 a.m. Is when most of the students are in their first class. In that classroom we see life through the eye of Josh T. The semi-popular,strange kid who would have his good days and bad days at times. His head lied down on his desk,as the teacher preached about a subject. Which almost the entire class had no interest in,but they had to listen.

Josh's POV

"So the Celts,who were later called by the Romans as Gauls. Migrated from the Rhine Valley to what is now present day France." lectured Mr. Hen. I planted my head of my desk,but I wasn't asleep let me just say that. So it was January,10,2014 and I was in World History class which I hated. I mean do I really need to know about the past. Well than again it's better to know more than to not know anything at all.

"Psst...Josh wake up." whispered my friend Adrian as he nudged my shoulder. I only turned my head to face the right side. There seated beside me was my Mexican friend Adrian in his usual green jacket and gray sweatpants. His hair was sticking up and combed all the way back.

"I'm not asleep man." I replied. I stand up last night till 2:30. Thanks to the mountain of homework I had from all of my teachers. I think they hold something against me,but hey jokes on them cause I'm still passing.

"Well stay up for like another hours at least." he said as he returned his attention to the screen. I couldn't stay awake for even a minute. So I raised my hand and called out to Mr. Hen.

"Yes Josh. Do you have a question?" he asked as he pushed his glasses back up. Mr Hen was a white skinned man with brown hair and he,was around his 40s. He was a pretty cool guy at times,but he teaches history so he can get boring as well.

"Could I go use the bathroom?" I asked.

"Why of course just sign out and take the past." he said as he returned to his lecture. I got up crossed through the middle of the classroom. Signed out and left into the hallway. The sunlight was bright as ut shined through the glass windows. I had to squint for a moment as my eyes adjusted. Then I walked through the hall. The floors were made of tiles that reflected the light from the ceiling. The walls were painted white with, purple and black stripes running through the middle of the wall.

Yea so I walked to the bathroom and I passed through some of the classes. I saw a couple of my friend here and there such as David in English,Jessica in Art, Tyler or Sky which is his nickname in PE/Health and Alexis in geometry. Well most of my friends which consisted of mainly 8 people,so I really wasn't the most popular kid around. Hehehe...

Well anyway I got to the bathroom,and turned on the sink and splashed some water on my face to wake up. Then I looked down a my wrist and there was a bracelet one that was special to me. It was the bracelet I got from Rain. I have known that guy for almost 4 maybe 5 months now. He would stop by the book store and read but,we would ultimately just hang out. All though I did annoy him at times. We still were good friends.

So I headed back to class. Till I bumped into a guy with tanned skin and snow white hair and he was short compared to me.

"Oh sorry dude. You alright?" I asked as I got up and helped him up to his feet. He looked like a normal goth guy,dressed in black from toe to head. I immediately recognized him as Grant Wilson.

He was the kid who would always separate himself from everyone. I talked to him once in awhile and I learned that. His father was never really around,since he got divorced. So Grant was raised by his mother for most of his life 7 years to be exact. She passed away during the night and he was sent to an orphanage. He was adopted by someone but he never told me the name. Grant would always get into fights,even with the teachers,but I couldn't blame him. People picked on him and sometimes he would break that person to the ground. Well back to the topic.

"It's alright." he said and quickly reached for a his book-bag. Then took everything else and left. Strange. So I just nudged our encounter away and headed back to class.

_ Earlier that day..._

_ Grant's POV_

"Take this and do as I say understand my apprentice.." he said coldly as he handed me a black book-bag. I looked at him as my eyes met his one and only good eye.

"Yes Slade." I said.

Yes I Grant Wilson was the apprentice to Slade. The arch-nemesis of the Teen Titans.

How I ended up with him,well my mother passed away or at least I wished she did. I found out that she was killed by a man named John Simon. Who worked for a gang led by Black Mask. I had my mother taken from me at the young age of 7 years old. I knew what the man looked like and I vowed revenge against him and the Black Mask.

So I was sent to an orphanage and I got the attention of a man named Mr. Wilson or AKA Slade. He adopted me and later I was introduced to Slade. He knew of the man who killed my mother,and promised me a chance a revenge,but I had to proof myself worthy. I took his offer and ever since have become his apprentice. Learning and training and waiting for my chance. He had given me a assignment to become more cold-blooded like him.

Inside the bag was a bomb and I had to plant it inside the school. Yes I did do it and I didn't care for the people or victims. Most of the people picked on me so,if they were caught in the crossfire they deserved it. I nodded and left his hideout and to school.

_Present Time..._

"It's alright." I said as I reached out for the bag first,then took the rest of my stuff. Headed down the halls quickly and when I passed the corner. I pulled out my ear communicator and placed it in.

"Slade come in." I said quietly and waited.

"Plant the bomb in a populated location. The security cameras are down so move." he instructed and I headed down to my locker. Since it was beside the 4 way hall way. Which got flooded with people as they left to 2nd period. So I punched in my combination and placed the bag inside. Taking out the bomb and setting it for 10 minutes.

"Everything sets Slade." I said.

"Good now all we have to do is wait." he said and I left towards my class only 10 minutes.

[Well end of chapter 1 but chapter 2 is coming up real soon. :D]

[Hope you liked it and leave a review as well. Remember I just want 5 reviews at least. :O]

[Now bye my Raindrops.]


	2. Chapter 2

[Hi There Reader. Well here's Chapter 2 AND Sorry for it being a sorry chapter,but i had exams. :P Well anway hope you enjoy.]

[Only need 3 more reviews to reach the goal.]

* * *

Third POV

10:59 a.m at Jump High School,and inside the school laid a threat planted by a fellow student. Who had a hard life growing up,and now served and lived for revenge and worked under the name of Slade.

15 year old Grant Wilson,who waited inside the classroom in the back.

Grant's POV

Tick,tock,tick,tock was the only sound heard in the class. As everyone remained silent as the students focused on the sheet placed in front of our eyes. I stared blankly at it,tapping my pencil against my hand. As I began to doze off and I placed my head down and closed my eyes. Entering my dreams. A blank,pitch black place as I stood on a platform.

"Grant..." whispered a feminine voice. As it echoed through out the boundaries of my mind.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Why do you do this?" asked the voice.

"Answer my question now dam it." I growled.

"Why? My son I thought I raised you better than this." it said and it clicked.

"Mother?' I said.

"Why?" she said.

"For revenge." I replied as I tightened my fists.

"But do you have to take the lives of innocent people." she said.

"If you do this you will only leave scars on the loved one's family and friends. Just like that man who took me from you.. He left scars on you,and now you want revenge. And so will the others of you you hurt. " she said and I began to think about it. Should I do it,no no Grant this is only a dream she's not real. Remember Slade's promise,remember your goal. As I woke up from my dream and took a glance at the clock. Time can fly by as only 3 minutes remained and students all around me began to pack their things. I got up and left my desk waiting by the door and as soon I heard that bell. I darted through the halls,passing by the crowd,and I made brief eye contact with a student and slammed the door to the outside. Walked the rest of the way,towards the evacuation point. As directed by Slade. Pulled out the trigger as voices started to talk in my head.

"For revenge Grant." whispered Slade's cold voice .

"Don't Son remember want scars you will leave on others." whispered my mother's warm,comforting voice,but I made my decision. As I took a deep breath in and placed my finger over the trigger,and counted down. 5...4...2...3...now.

Josh's POV

RING! and with that almost everyone darted off to the halls.

"Viene uno josh te llevaremos a largo." said Adrian and I smirked at that. We would sometimes talk Spanish to each other since,we were like the only two Hispanics in our class.

"Estare alli en un minuto." I replied taking my bag and joining him in the halls. As we walked to our next class. As Grant just darted right pass my brushing his shoulder right past me. Eye contact was made and I saw a devilish look that I never saw. As he darted towards the outside door slamming it.

"What's up with him?" asked Adrian.

"He's a bit..." and then a loud boom


	3. Chapter 3

[Remember only need 2 more! :D]

[Other than that hope you like it and enjoy.]

* * *

Josh's POV

**KABOOM!** Then almost instantly everyone was sent crashing down to the ground,by the impact wave. My sight went black as I caught a glimpse of a rushing figure,coming down in our direction.

"Can you hear me?" he said as his voice echoed in my head. As my vision came back and I saw his face,but only in a blur.

"Can you hear me? Move do something." he exclaimed as I gathered my strength. Shook my head.

"Good." he said as he helped me up to my feet. My vision came back fully. As I saw that further down the hall,you could see sunlight pouring down from the torn roof. Dust clouds rose from the ground as all that laid on the ground. Chunks of concrete rested on the ground,some on top of bodies,lockers were shot out like cannon balls. Bodies of the unlucky victims laid some missing limbs,others were just as badly hurt. I was able to stand up on my own.

"Help as many as you can." he said as he left me and rushed down the hall. I looked around and went towards Adrian's side. He had minor cuts and bruises,but he was still breathing. I helped him up as he regained conscious,and soon we were able to help more and more. As emergency services arrived on the scene taken over were we started. Police officers evacuated all remaining students,as other officers created a perimeter around the blast zone,and as I left through the outside doors. I saw the Titans.

Third POV

At The Tower 11:13 a.m.

"oh..uh..and...YES!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he moved the controller as if he was the controller,itself. He had just beaten the latest high score set by Cyborg of 1378 pts,as Beast Boy toppled that with 1390 pts.

"What no way." gasped Cyborg as he glanced at the score blinking on the screen. As he rushed over to the couch. He took his cybernetic eye out and wiped it clean,placing it back to make such he was seeing things. The other titans were elsewhere as Starfire was with Raven mediating in her room,as Robin was in the common room,seated by the computer screen. Rain was locked inside his room.

"Yo Rob. Check out the mad skills of Beast Boy." boasted Beast Boy.

"I don't need to see the mad skills of Beast Boy." replied Robin.

"Awh come on man. I just beat Cyborg's old high score. It's Cyborg's old HIGH score." he said making sure he said enough HIGH score.

"And..." said Robin. Beast Boy was getting no where,so he gave up but then the alarm began to flash.

As Starfire and Raven appeared from a portal behind the others. Rain appearing from his own portal.

"Who is it now." said Raven. As Robin looked at the message sent on the screen.

"It's any emergency call from Jump High." stated Robin. Never had the titans got a call from the local high school. The word Jump High ringed inside Rain's head. As he remembered a friend who attend the school.

"What has happened?" asked Starfire.

"Bombing." he said coldly.

"Titans GO!" he said and with that the titans were off. Robin and Rain taking their cycles,as the others piled into the t-car well just Beast Boy and Cyborg. As they rushed to the scene,and awaited them. Was a badly damaged high school smoke roaring out from the damage.,as the school rested on a hillside.

As Robin and Rain accelerated their speed and took sharp turns,and parked the cycle in stylish way. The t-car following behind and as they parked and soon the titans arrived.

"No way..." said Beast Boy as he saw the scene up close. Ambulances and Polices officers and Firefighters surrounded the school. The titans stood in shock,but then a officer came and greeted them.

"Thank god you came. Listen we have innocent lives,stuck in that building. Our men can get to them in time,so we need your help." he said.

"Tell us where and we're on it." said Robin. As the officer guided them to the blast zone.

"Down there." said the officer.

"Raven and Rain search for people. The rest listen to their instructions." commanded Robin. As the two used their powers and searched for the victims. Pointing in the direction where a body laid,and someone the situation was cleared. As authorities were able to send the injured into medical hands.

"Again thank you very much for your help Titans." repeated the officer for the 3rd time in a row.

"Your welcome,but if you don't mind. I would like to investigate a bit more on the site." replied Robin.

"Well it's the least we can do." replied the officer and Robin went into the site,and the others followed well most of them did.

Rain's POV

"So you don't know who did it?" I asked. The emergency had been resolved . I had searched and saved lives,and ran into my friend Josh. He looked a bit banged up,dust and dirt smudged marks.

"No. I don't know who exactly." he replied and I believed him.

"Well if you get any more info. You know who to contact us." I said and he nodded as I left to find the others. I found them at the bomb site and joined them,but out of the corner of my eye. I saw a glimmering object hidden beneath dust. I went down to one knee,and tilted my head in curiosity.

"no it can't be..." I said in shock as I brushed the dust off the object. Picking it up in my hand.

"He lives..." I gasped. As the object was a piece of metal shaped into a S. I recongzied it quickly.

"Slade." I said

At Slade's Hideout...

"Good. My plan is almost complete." I said as I stared at the screen. Which showed Rain holding the badge. I turned around in my chair. Facing Grant as he stood under the light. I approached him walking down the steps. Till I stood in front of him.

"You did good my apprentice,and soon Rain will be in my grasps." I said a grin formed under my mask. Phase 1 was complete.


	4. Chapter 4

[AuthorNote: Hi and welcome to chapter 4!]

[Hope you like it and leave a Review on your way out.]

[Thanks to Life Morals & Guest 1 & 2 for the reviews.]

[Thanks for the Favorite Fury Claws.]

[Bye Now]

Rain's POV

"Slade.." I said as the word slide through my lips. Slade has disappeared from the Jump City for quite some time,and now that he has made a reappearance it means big trouble,especial to Robin. I took the badge in my hand examining it carefully. Why would Slade want to attack a school? Was this a way to get our attention? If so he's got our attention.

"Did you find something Rain?"asked Beast Boy as he peered from over my shoulder. As the badge glimmered dragging his green eyes towards the object. He gave it a strange look before his eyes widened before speaking in a low tone.

"No way..that cant be...Slade." he said as the word was like poison to him. I saw a flare of anger rise inside his soul. Slade must have down something to Beast Boy. To have this much anger towards him.

"Robin we found something." said Beast Boy.

"What is it?" he asked walking over towards us. I got up and faced his direction,till he stood in front of us. I held the badge under my cloak.

"This." I said pulling it out from under my cloak. His masked eyes showed shock then turned to anger,as his fist tightened. Snatching the object from my hand. His anger was much stronger than Beast Boy's. He looked at the badge and I felt his negative energy radiating off him. He didn't say a word but just walked away towards his cycle. Beast Boy and I exchanged looks for a moment.

"You go get the others. I follow Robin." I said and he nodded and I went after our leader. I saw him head down to the parking lot,and as soon as I got their the engine came on. He raced off back home and I followed on my own cycle.

"Robin." I said through the built in communicator in our helmets.

"What?" he snarled.

"Mind telling me what Slade did,cause I can feel your anger." I said as we soon were driving right beside each other.

"Me and him have a rough history." he said.

"I know that,but what did he do exactly." I said.

"It's a long story." he said. I knew I wasn't going to get anything from him. So I had to change the topic.

"What do you thing he wants now?" I asked as we took a swift turn and raced back to the tower. The others were far from us.

"I don't know,but whatever he's after. We have to put a stop to it." he said. I nodded and soon we arrived back at the tower.

Slade's hideout...

Third POV

"Why do you want Rain in your grasps master?" asked Grant as he approached Slade. Slade rested on his chair with his hand clasped together near the bottom of his mask. His eye studying every video feed projected on each screen. Each had footage of Rain in combat with the other villains.

"Simple I wish to use him against the Titans." he stated not taken his eye of the screen.

"Why when you have me? asked Grant.

"Cause soon your training will be complete,and be off to take your revenge. So I will need another apprentice to train,and Rain is a perfect candidate for that position. Plus he is quite valuable to the titans team.

"SO you which to crumble the Titans team,by using one of their members." said Grant as the plan clicked in his head.

"Precisely." replied Slade,but the plan was much different than what he just said. A plan of betrayal,hurt/

"So what is our next move?' asked Grant.

"This is.." replied Slade as he pulled up a screen. Showing the an entire map of the school. Including it's many entry points and more information. Then showing a small metal canister labeled Cyanogen Biosan,and a list of parts and CPU chips.

"What's all this for?" asked Grant.

"Everything we need." replied Slade.

"I will needed you to still steal this Hacking Chip from Wanye Tech." said Slade as he pulled up Wanyer Tech HQ and the Chip on the screen.

"Tell me when to go and I you'll have it" replied black eyes scannd the entire map and learning the entry locations.

"Good then you will need to strike tonight." Slade said his glared at the screen.

Meanwhile at Titans Tower...

The Titans had returned back to the tower,and went towards the crime lab. Were Robin stood there above the desk as the single light shined on the badge. Rain wandering around the room, looking at the many newspaper clippings of villains mostly of Slade. Disassembled parts of weapons lied on desktops. Many computer screens showed live footage of the streets of Jump City. Even a global scale map showing the locations of each titan. The door opened as the others walked into the room.

"So Robin what did you find back at the site?" asked Cyborg.

"He's back." replied Robin.

"Who is back friend Robin?' asked Starfire.

"Yea we got like a ton of villains so who is HE?" asked Beast Boy as well. While Raven remained silent.

"Slade that's who's back." said Robin. The words were able to make the room fall into a deep silence. That you could hear a pen drop from down the hall.

"Slade..is..back" stammered Starfire as the thought of the man sent a cold shiver down her back.

"Yes,but we don't need to know how he came back. Want we need to find out is what his next move is,and why he would attack a school." stated Rain.

"Rain's right. Slade's back and we don't need to know how,but instead we need to find out his next move." said Cyborg.

"But why would he attack a school? I mean if you see a creepy masked guy in your school. You should probably get help." said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy's right about that." said Rain

"I have a theory that Slade didn't plant the bomb himself,but someone from inside the school did." said Robin.

"How can you be sure?" asked Raven as Robin walked to his computer. He pulled up the security cameras footage. Going to the 11:40 mark and waited watching the footage.

"Right there." said Robin as he paused the video. Pointing at a student near his locker,placing his bag in it,but his face was cover by a hood, so we couldn't tell who it was.

"Someone from the inside of the school planted it." Robin said.

"The question now is who is he?" said Cyborg crossing his arms.

"Well we can't let a guy who works for Slade. Run around blowing stuff up." said Beast Boy.

"We could send someone undercover." suggested Raven.

"Oh! Oh! Send me!" said Beast Boy as he grinned his tooth showing.

"No but no offense but you would probably lose focus and start looking at girls." said Cyborg.

"Not true!" grumbled Beast Boy in disappointment.

"I could journey to the School of the High." said Starfire,but that idea was shot down,but in a nicely manner.

"Well I would be to obvious if I went." said Robin counting himself out of the mix.

"So those left are friends Rain,Cyborg and Raven." said Starfire looking at the three.

"Raven do you wish to go to the School of High?" asked Starfire.

"I'm not the best choice Star" replied Raven.

"How about you Rain?" asked Beast Boy.

"Umm why me?" asked Rain.

"Yea Rain's the best option we have. You wouldn't be recognized so easily,like the rest of us." said Robin.

"No...no I'm not doing it. Beast Boy or you can." said Rain. He didn't really enjoy school at all.

"What if Cy went with you as backup." suggest Beast Boy.

"Well I guess..." said Rain as his voiced trailed off into silence.

"Alright. I'll get you guys enrolled into the school system. Your really names are Jason Roth and Victor Stone right?" said Robin. The 2 teens shook their heads. While Rain let out a sigh.

"Cool we got to go take you down to the mall for some cool threads." said Beast Boy.

"Oh brother.." groaned Rain.

"Joy let us journey to the mall of shopping!" exclaimed Starfire as she lifted the two,flying into the halls.

"Well I'll be in my room of you need me." said Cyborg leaving the two birds alone.

Raven waited as the door closed before approaching her Robin. Pulling a chair with her.

"So why didn't you what to go for the mission?" asked Robin as he typed into the computer.

"I wanted Rain to go instead." she said.

"Hmm not really a good reason,but alright." replied Robin. The room went into a moment of silence.

"Robin..." she said faintly.

"Yea." he replied.

"About Slade promise me your not going to go over the line." she said. Robin has had a history of losing control of himself. His obsession with Slade was instilled in him at young age. Most of what Robin does is what his mentor taught him. When he was working along side his mentor known as Batman or the Dark Knight.

"I'll try my best Rae. Promise." he said giving her a smile of comfort. The two had been in a relationship for about a 3 months and a half. The two returned as a couple back from their journey to Azarth alongside Rain. The brother and sister's personality changed as well. Rain becoming more like her dark,mysterious spending more time in his room,while Raven become more open to new things such. It was a good change for Raven,but a bad one of Rain.

Later that night...

Starfire,Beast Boy and Rain had returned from the mall,and surprisingly not a lot of shopping bags were with them. Rain himself was exhausted as he just went to his room,and flopped himself towards his bed. It was 11:25 p.m and the three left to the mall around 4:00 p.m.

"What did you do to him?" asked Robin as he gave a look at Star and Beast Boy.

"We might have went to almost every store.." said Beast Boy with a sheepish grin. Robin just gave a look of ignorance and went towards the common room,Beast Boy joined him along the way.

Passing Cyborg's room but stopped at the sound of drilling and the occasional booyah from Cy.

"Wonder what Cy's working on?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't know and I don't think its a good idea to mess with him." said Robin. Then the alarm came ringing through the tower.

"Titans GO!" yelled Robin.

Slade's hideout...

"Grant!" ordered Slade as Grant dropped the weight and rushed to his master,like a dog and it's owner.

"Yes Master." he said.

"It's time." replied Slade handed Grant a utility belt filled with gadgets and weapons. As Grant nodded and suited up leaving the hideout and heading towards Wayne Tech.

Grant's POV

"You enter the building through the air vent." said Slade through the earpiece. As I rushed through the woods and towards the city.

"And Grant remember you fight to win.." he said as his voice trailed off. Fight to win even if I have to kill. It was 11:19 p.m and the city was asleep well mostly. There were the Titans. As I glanced down at the ocean seeing the tower rest on the island. Then the voice came into mind.

"Grant you can still change...it's not to late." she said. Why did this voice this trick of the world. Have to torment me haven't I suffered enough.

"Shut up.." I growled pushing the voice away. Clearing my thoughts and only focusing on my mission.

I arrived at the city and made my way to the rooftops of Jump. I spotted the giant glowing WAYNE sign in the distance. Just another cake job I though to myself. Scaling the wall till I reached the entry point. I used my heat ray to cut through the glass and pushed it as it land quietly on the carpet floor. I pulled out a mini map on my mask. I was on the 32th floor and the chip was on the 34th floor. I made my way quietly the alarm hadn't gone of yet. Let's keep it that way. I heard voices coming from down the hall I hid behind the wall. I poked my head out a bit to get a glance.

"Only 2 guards good." I whispered. I pulled out two small gas pellets. Timing it just right. I rushed out of my hiding place running right pass them,dropping the pellets underneath them.

"Hey HALT!" yelled one of the guards. Then the pellet explode sending out the knockout gas. As I heard they start to cough and fall to their knees. One of them must have called for backup cause the alarm begin to go off.

"great." I growled and continued running till I saw a line of guards.

"HALT!" yelled one of them. I stopped and looked around for an exit. I found an air vent on the roof. I raised my hands and waited as the one of the guards approached me. Just as he was in range I lashed out and used him as a ladder and jumped onto his shoulder. Leaping out into the air grabbing the air vent kicking it out of frame.

"Good work Grant..but time is running out. " said Slade. I looked at my current location 33th so I followed the air vent till I was on the 34th floor. I saw no guards around the save. I pulled the air vent frame out and approached the door. Placing a code-breaker on the door and waited till I heard the clicking of gears from behind the door. I walked into the room and in the center was a column with hundreds of saves. I walked to one.

"Which save is it in?" I asked.

"Number 23." replied Slade. I searched till I found the save. I unlocked it and pulled out the chip is was extremely small.

"Your not getting away with that." said voice said from behind me. I turned and there stood the Titans.

"I would love to stay and chat,but I don't have time." I said pulling out some discs in their direction. Explosions happened as it scattered them through out the room. I took the chance and rushed through the entrance.

Third POV

Grant raced through the entrance as the titans got up on their feet.

"Titans GO!" yelled Robin as the group rushed after Grant. Beast Boy changed into a monkey and Cyborg took him in his arm,and threw the changeling at Grant. Landing on his back and attacking him.

"Get off!" exclaimed Grant as he reached for the monkey. Grabbing it as it lashed out at him changing to a snake wrapping itself on his arm. Grant activated his suit tazer,sending electricity through Beast Boy as he fell to the floor. Grant pulled out some smoke bombs sending them back. As it stopped some of the titans expect for Robin and Rain as the two lashed out from the smoke. Robin throwing his net at Grant missing,and further down the hall was a glass window. Grant sped up and Rain kept up as well. Both smashing threw the glass.


	5. Chapter 5

[Author: Hello and it's snowing where I live! How about you? Let me know by a review.]

[Well anyway here is the latest update in quite sometime,so enjoy and bye!]

* * *

Third POV

Grant and Rain both smashed through the glass,as they fell down. Landing on the lower rocky rooftop of the nearby building,as the two scrambled to their feet.

"That chip isn't yours." said Rain as his hand glowed with aura.

"That's why I'm stealing it" replied Grant raising his fists up,and lashing out at Rain. Sending kick after kick and punch after punch,Rain deflected them with shields of aura. Waiting for the right moment to strike. Then reaching out at Grant arm stopping it,as Grant reacted by sending his other arm. Now Rain held Grant as he struggled to break free of his grasps and Rain sent a kick at Grant chest letting go of his arms. The blow knocked the wind out of Grant as he collapsed to the ground. Anger growing inside of him like a seed being watered.

* * *

_ Grant's POV_

"_Weak...weak...dam it! I'm not going to let him beat me like that...no!"_ I thought as I pounded the ground, with my fist. I got up to my feet ready to attack,but then a voice echoed in my ear.

"Retreat we have want we need..now" said Slade I could feel his disappointment leaking from his last word. I then sent an attack at the titan,as a diversion. The titan averted the attack as planned. I pulled out a smoke pellet throwing it right in front of him. Making my escape but black aura surrounded my body taking off a pocket form me sleeve. I knew that the titan was trying to pry away the chip,but I was already rushing through the rooftops and disappearing into the night.

* * *

Rain's POV

"Dam he got away." I growled to myself in disappointment as the smoke cleared. I felt the presence of an object in my hand.

"What did it take though?' I asked. I made a last attempt at taking the device back,but what laid in my hand was not the chip. A torn sleeve pocket laid instead. I felt a box or book of some sort inside it. I was about to open it till I felt the presence of the others. Beast Boy landed beside me.

"Did you get'em?" asked Beast Boy.

"It appears that the theft got away." said Starfire answering Beast Boy's question.

"Dam." said Cyborg. As Robin and Raven appeared from behind him.

"But I did get this if it helps." I said showing the small book to the others.

"He left this behind." said Robin walking to me,as I handed him the small book. I nodded to his question.

"It looks like a journal." said Robin examining the pages.

"A possible lead." said Raven.

"Right,well we better head home and explain to Bruce why someone broke into his HQ again." said Robin as he mumbled the last sentence under his breath.

"Yes and it is friends Rain and Cyborg's first day of High School. I hope I said that correctly." said Starfire.

"Oh yea and guess what it's past your bedtime.." teased Beast Boy.

"Just don't." replied Rain as the group headed back to the tower.

* * *

Grant's POV

"You did well Grant.." said Slade as he emerged from the shadows as he stood before me. The chip case in my hand as he took the device and walked away.

"But you could have done better." he said.

"Master. If I may ask was the titan that I encountered Rain?" I asked. There was an eerie silence that fell upon the room.

"Yes..but do you know why I chose him to follow in your footsteps?" he asked.

"No I don't." I replied simply and I had a feeling in my gut. That where this was heading.

"Because your becoming weak Grant." he stated looking up. If I ever showed signs of weakness I would be punished and,I understood why he said that. I had been bested by Rain. If he wasn't a titan and had the intentions to kill. I wouldn't be here,in fact I didn't like being in this position I was in.

"And you know defeat is not tolerated Grant." he said. Slade was quick real quick,as he stood right in front of me. I felt his sinister glare from beneath his mask.

"Yes master. I Know and I will not beg for mercy." I said facing the ground waiting.

"Good,but I will spare you for today..." He said.

"But next time I will show as much sympathy for defeat. Now go to your room tomorrows a big day." he said and I nodded and left. I just dodged a big bullet today. I opened my door and locked it. Going towards my bed and staring at the ceiling. I noticed the torn pocket and would have to get that fixed. Wintergreen could get this patched up before Slade noticed it,then again who say there's a guarantee he would tell. I let out a sigh and I decided that I needed to write. I got up looking for my journal,i searched my desk and drawer.

"Where did it go.." I said then I remembered I placed it in my one of my uniform pockets. I searched it and nothing.

"no.. ." I said as I brushed my hands through my hair in frustration.

"That Rain guy. He must have took it back at the rooftops." I said and this wasn't your normal typical journal it was my life journal. I kept that for most of my entire life. I wrote every event positive or negative about my life. If he had it they could use it to find out who I am. I let out a small prayer and just went to bed hoping that I would find my life story again.

* * *

Third POV

Titans Tower...

"You find anything yet." asked Raven as she brought Robin a cup of tea. Robin was in the crime lab computer screen on and eyes focused on the book before him.

"Not yet..most of what's in here is normal journal entries. I was only able to get hometown and birth year, not a name of anyone we can trace." he said. It had been an hour since the titans got back home. The others were well asleep.

"But you should be resting now like the others." replied Raven seating down beside Robin.

"Just a few more minutes." replied Robin flipping the page.

"No now bird boy." replied Raven.

"Your not going to give up are you?" asked Robin looking at her.

"No." she replied.

"Alright then let's go get some rest." he said as the two left the room and out into the hall.

"Good night Rae." said Robin giving her a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Night Robin." she said hugging him back.

"And one more thing." she said.

"What?" asked Robin.

"I love you." she said kissing his cheek and leaving into her room. Leaving a smiling Robin in the halls.

'Love you too Rae." he said and left to his room.

* * *

[Author: I like writing scenes like that for those two..:D]

[Robin: Thanks for doing that.]

[Me: Your welcome.]

[Well anyway hope you enjoyed and leave a review and Fav and Follow.]

[Should I have a contest? hmmm let me know! :P]

[Bye]


	6. Chapter 6

[Author: Hey there and here's the newest update.]

[Review/Fav & Follow my friends!]

[Now on to the story!]

* * *

Third POV

6:05 a.m. It was an early Monday morning in Jump City. The loud rumbling sounds of local school bus engines,passed by throughout the city. Picking up students at their homes,while some chose to drive on their own or walk. Others like Josh were quite slow getting to the bus-stop at the right time.

Josh's POV

"You better run Josh!" nagged my mom from downstairs. I always hated mornings,especially Monday mornings. I gave a glance at my alarm as it flickered the time.

6:10 a.m. Great I thought I got only 10 minutes left. I went to my closet pulled out a white shirt and blue jeans with a pair of Sperry. Fixing my hair and brushing my teeth in the bathroom. Going down the stairs as the smell of bacon filling the air.

"Hey Josh." said my brother Brian as he ate his breakfast.

"Morning." then the door bell rung throughout the room. I lived in a apartment complex with some of my friends. Which was a huge plus! Well I went to the door and who stood there was Adrian. It has been about 3 days since the accident. School went on,since the damage was cleared and the hall was being rebuilt at an alarming rate.

"Come on we're going to be late again.." said Adrian.

"I'll be out in a few." I replied and went back to tell everyone goodbye. Then going out the door and walking towards the elevator.

"Time?" I asked.

"6:17 We got like umm 2 minutes left." replied Adrian then the elevator stopped as we got to the 1st floor. Walking out the doors and going to the bus-stop. There waited a small group of teens waiting as well. I didn't socialize with them,cause I had a rough past with most of them. So I waited for the bus as I saw it's yellow paint-job and glowing red lights as it appeared.

Today would be a very nice and yet weird day.

* * *

Rain's POV

"Wake up Rain or your be late for your first day." cried out Robin from behind my door. I let out a groan as I twist and turn in my,bed trying to get some more sleep in. I gave a glance at my alarm clock as it blinked 6:30 a.m.

"Great." I mumbled to myself as I forced myself up. Headed to my closet and begin rummaging through the closet. Getting myself ready for the day and whatever events would happen.

Walking down the halls and towards the common room. The smell of waffles and bacon being cooked. Beast Boy cooking his own meal of tofu eggs and soy milk. Starfire entered the room from behind me.

"Good Morning friend Rain." she said as she gave me a hug,and surprising not a bone-crushing hug.

"Morning Star." I replied. Then as Beast Boy passed by us he noticed the change in clothes

"Oh dude nice threads." he said placing his plate down on the counter.

"Um thanks." I said taking a seat on the counter.

"Hey Cy are you ready?" I asked facing him.

"Yea but Robin screwed up when he enrolled us. So now I'm a coach for the football team." said Cyborg as he glared at Robin who was hidden behind Raven's cloak.

"But would you rather be stuck in class in those tiny desks?" asked Raven with a raised eyebrow.

"Awhh Rae;s defending her Robin.." said Beast Boy ubut was hit on the head by a black cube of tofu.

"Friend Rain but if I may ask. How are you going to explain your skin color,and I do not mean to insult your race." said Starfire.

"It's ok Star,but I guess I could say I have a rare skin disorder." I said rubbing my neck.

"Oh that reminds me you'll need this Rain." said Cyborg as he pull out a box from beneath the counter.

"A box?' I asked.

"Well maybe if you open it." replied Cyborg. I rolled my eyes as I opened the box to find a wrist watch.

"A watch." I said.

"Not just any watch. Here put it on." said Cyborg as he placed it on my wrist. Pressing the button as a blue circle appeared around my wrist and made it's way around my body. Scanning me.

"Now look." said Cyborg as he showed me a mirror. Rain didn't look back at me but instead Jason. My skin color changed to a palish white with dark brown hair and black eyes.

"Whoa.." said Beast Boy eyes wide as he stared at me.

"It's a appearance modifier. Similar to the one I used at the Hive." said Cyborg. I was quiet and just stared at my reflection. Then Robin's voice broke my train of thought.

"Well let's go son." said Robin as my mind blown when he said Son.

"What did you say?" I asked. Hoping I just heard wrong.

"I said let's go son. You see when I enrolled you you needed parents. So I put myself as your dad." he said.

"Your only 17 years old." I shot back.

"Wait if you put yourself as the dad then who's his mom?" said Beast Boy. As eyes narrowed at the hooded empathy of the group.

"What?" she asked. As the others returned there attention towards Robin.

"I may have put your name down as Rain's mom." said Robin. Everyone waited for the beat down,but Raven took a deep breath in before answering.

"Why?" she asked calmly but you could feel her anger inside.

"Your were the first name I thought about." replied Robin.

"Fine but did you wonder. How I'm going to look different from Rain." replied Raven.

"Don't worry I have some spare modifiers." said Cyborg.

"How many of this modifiers did you create friend?" asked Starfire.

"Enough for all of us. Just in case." replied Cyborg.

"Well we won't need them very much." said Rain. As Beast Boy and Starfire held the extra modifiers.

"Why?" whined Beast Boy.

"I'm not saying you don't need them. I'm saying that you don't need to use it unless I or Cyborg need backup at the school." I explained.

"Good point,but just one try!" said Beast Boy as he placed the watch on. His eager hand ready to push the button,but I swatted his hand away. The face of an angered bull on mine.

"Hehehehe.." whimpered Beast Boy.

"So you taking the bus or what a ride?" asked Robin.

"I'll just take the bus." I replied leaving the room,teleporting to the stop.

"Today is going to be a very interesting day." I mumbled as the bus came closer my heart began to race a thousand miles.

* * *

Josh's POV

"Just bring the cover,we can finish at lunch." I said to Jessica chatting about the art cover.

"No it's just not right. You can't show the unfinished project to the costumer." she said.

"Your not going to give up are you." I said.

"Nope." she replied back. Jessica was a slight thin,but overall a tall girl. Only an inch taller than me,but I feel taller at times. She has long light brownish hair and a white skin color. One of my closest friends in High school. Well anyway the ride had been no different then others. That was till the bus took a different turn.

"Hey don't we go that way?" asked Jessica pointing at the other direction we would normal take.

"There probably just changing it." said Adrian.

"Sounds Reasonable." I said. Looking out the window a few minutes pass by.

"Omg guys look it's the titans tower!" squealed a blonde girl from the back.

"Titans tower?' Me,Jessica and Adrian said at the same time,with confused looks on our faces. I looked out the window and out in the horizon stood the Tower.

"Will you look at that?" I said. Then the bus came to an immediate halt. As at the stop sign waited a dark browned hair teen with a white,palish skin color. Dressed in normal blue jeans,and dark,black vans and a long black sleeved shirt with a hood added to it. I had a feeling about him like I knew who he was,but my brain wasn't able to crack the code yet. He walked on passing through the aisle searching for a seat,able to find on right behind me. Then the bus drove off. I felt like I had to talk to him so I did.

* * *

Rain's POV

"_Man are they always so curious. I mean there looking at me like I'm an alien._" I thought to myself as I walked through the thin aisle,searching for a place to seat. I searched for like a split second till I noticed Josh and a seat behind him. I walked over to it and sat down,as I placed my head on the back of the seat.

"First day huh?" asked Josh as I was able to pick up his voice.

"Yea i'm new here." I said head still placed on the seat.

"Well my name's Josh what's yours?" he asked.

"Jason." I replied looking at him.

"Jason hmm I've heard that somewhere." he said.

"_Dang I said to much. Let's just play it cool,maybe he won't find out." _I thought. The bus ride was short as I watched the buildings pass by in a mere seconds. Then the bus begin to go up as we headed up the hill. Seeing the school brought back memories of the bombing,and memories of my past school life back on Azarath. I use to get picked on and be shunned from the others. Since they assumed I was a demon waiting to be unleashed. That's why I didn't what to go on this mission,because of fear.

A 2-story building with a circle shaped entrance,and had separate buildings connected by outdoor hallways with glass walls. So it looked like a school that was on the moon. The bus pulled into a parking space as students begin to unloaded. I waited and so did Josh and two others.

"After you Jason." he said as I walked out of the bus. To the scene of students grouping together and walking inside the building.

"Come on don't be shy." said a girl beside Josh.

"See you've met Jessica and that guy is Adrian." he said pointing to a teen with a frizzled haired girl.

"I assume that's his girlfriend." I said. He nodded.

"Hey you don't have a schedule yet right?' asked Jessica.

"No." I replied.

"Well do you need help. You got Me and Josh." she said.

"I'm new here so yea I'm perfectly fine." I said she picked up on my sarcasm quickly.

"Sarcasm nice,well let's go." she said and with that the tow walked in front of me acting as my guide through the crowded hall.

At tians tower...

* * *

"Boom! BANG!" the sounds of Cyborg's Beast Boy's game boomed through the room. Each focused on the screen. While the other titans were else were Robin watching the two battle it out. Starfire and Raven were in Raven's room. Raven had become more open allow Starfire and Robin access to her room,but she still kept BB and Cy out.

In Raven's Room

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos.." chanted the two as the floated above the ground. Embracing the peace and quiet that Raven's room had to offer.

"Friend raven do you wonder what you little brother is doing at this moment?" asked Starfire.

"On the Bus." she replied her eyes remained closed.

"Oh." said Starfire.

"Yea." replied Raven

"Do you know the reason why Rain dislike attending School High?" asked Starfire.

"No but I'm sure he'll let you know when he comes back." replied Raven. As the room fell into silence. Then a sound of a portal came from behind the two.

"What in Azar?" said Raven her hood pulled up.

On Azarath...

Mage's POV

"So this is how you sent Rain to earth?" I asked Arella. We were both back at the cave. It had been over a month since the three left from the battle,and I got a little sad when Rain left. He was back on Earht and I missed him. So I thought a surprise visit was needed.

"Yes. If you ever need to come back just get Rain or Raven to send you back." she said.

"Understood." I replied back.

"Well let's begin." she said. As I stepped into the circle and she started chanting. As the circle begin to glow and soon my body froze and then it was complete. My vision went black and when I could see again. I saw Raven and a tall orange,red headed girl.

Third POV

"The portal begin to disappeared as a crimson cloaked girl appeared.

"Mage?" asked Raven recognizing the pale,crimson haired girl.

"Hey Rae. Where"s Rain?" she asked.

* * *

[Author: Well that's it for now. Till next time and farewell!]

[Leave a review here and fav and follow why your at it.]

[bye-DarkPens1999]

-Also check out my amazing friend Poetic Ink's work!

A real talent :D


	7. Chapter 7

[Author: Another Update Yay!]

[Well leave a review at the end.]

[Hope you Enjoy and Farewell.]

* * *

Rain's POV

"Math 2,Biology,Health & PE and English 2." said Ms. Cromwellian as she handed me. My schedule for the first semester at Jump City High.

"Thank you." I replied leaving the room and walking out into the hall. Josh and Jessica talking to another teenager boy,so I left trying to get away from them. Don't get me wrong but I'm kind of a lone wolf,when it comes to school. Thinking I was in the clear I heard his voice from behind.

"Why did you run of Jason? He said.

"I had to go to class." I replied.

"We got like 10 minutes before the bell,what classes do you got?" asked Josh reaching for the paper.

"No." I said swatting away his hand. The paper had my name on it and Josh's know my full name. I couldn't risk blowing off my cover so early.

"Ok.." he said.

"Yea sorry. I'm just a bit uptight. You know with a new school,i kinda what to be left alone." I said.

"Yea I understand. It's only been like a month since I got here." he said.

"Where are your friends or group?" I asked noticing that it was just him.

"At the library. They needed to print some things out." he said.

"Ok." I said,but I would be meeting new faces and a familiar face as well.

* * *

Third POV

"Mage?" asked Raven as the portal settled down. Revealing a crimson cloaked girl.

"How is Mage?" asked Starfire. Raven ignoring her voice.

"Hey Raven." greeted Mage as she pulled down her hood,showing her pale skin and crimson dyed hair.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" asked Raven.

"Well I came to visit..." The door came sliding open as Robin,Cyborg & Beast Boy appeared.

"Hey Rae,Star we got an..whoa!" said Beast Boy as he was cut off as his eyes stared at Mage.

"Can I help you?" asked Mage glaring at Beast Boy's stare.

"Mage?" asked Robin as Mage looked at Robin.

"Oh hey Robin." replied Mage.

"Who's Mage?" asked Cyborg looking down at Robin.

"Well I can explain if you want me to?" asked Mage as everyone went silent.

"Sure come down to the common room." said Robin as everyone left Raven's room.

* * *

At JCHS Rain's POV

"Hey i'll be in the bathroom. See you later." I said.

"Fine. See you at lunch?" he asked and I nodded back. As we parted ways. Going into the bathroom and I heard voices and felt the presence and negative energies,radiating. Stopping as I pressed my back against the wall,listening.

"I never said that." pleaded a voice.

"What's the matter boy? Can't handle a little pressure? Or you too scared to back up the crap you do?" said another.

"Look I didn't say that,just leave me only..." he said mumbling the last part. I felt his emotions coming off of him fear,anger and sadness.

" Your just another outcast man. Unwanted piece of trash." said the other. I couldn't let someone get treated like that,liked I did back at home. I know what it felt like to be an outcast unwanted. So I took a deep breath in and went inside. As I went into a scene of 3 teenagers. Two were Hispanic skinned teens and One paled skinned boy with white hair. As they stared at me while I returned the stare.

"What are you looking at?" barked one of the two.

"Why are you messing with him?" I asked.

"No of your business." said the other as they closed in.

"Look i'm not looking for a fight,but just leave that guy alone." I said.

"And are you going to stop us?" he said puffing out his chest standing right in front of me. I kept my composure.

"I will if I have too?" I said.

"Oh really then?" he said as he looked back at his friend,and I watched his movement. As I instantly swung his arm ant me as I blocked it. Holding his fist in my hand,I felt Trigon's influence coming over me,as my grip tightened and his eyes widened.

"Ahh!" he yelped as my grip tightened. His friend backing away at the sight of my wicked grin on my face. I had to pull myself back together as I realized what was happening letting go of his hand.

I was about to apologize to him.

"Look I'm.."

"Freak" he said pushing my hand away and leaving the room. As the word brought memories from home.

_Memory..._

"_you freak!" yelled one of the kids. As he ran away from me. His voice was only the beginning,as whispers from the other children filled the air. I hurt a innocent person that day,by just being me. I broke that day. Tired of being called Demon Boy, Freak,Red 4 eyes,Weirdo and much worse. I ran away going towards my hiding place,tears rolling out of my black,purple eyes. Fleeing to the comforting shadow of my tree and curling up into a ball,and waiting for mother to come get me. Chanting and whispering to myself "it's not true.","It's just a dream,all a big lie." I repeated calming myself down._

_ End of Memory.._

Now I had no hiding place no where to run too. No shadow to hide it.

"great.." I mumbled trying to hide that pain. How could just one word bring such pain. Silence was in the room as I stood a foot away from the other.

"Why?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Why what?" I asked breaking my train of thought.

"Why did you help me?" he asked.

"Because no one should be in that situation ever.." I said.

"Well you shouldn't have,if you knew who I really was,you would have let them continue." he said.

"I don't need to know. All that matters that you and everyone else stays away from those people." I said.

"I'm Jason." I said quietly.

"Grant." he replied. This was were our friendship was born. The day both of us would never forget,as long as we lived and breathed in air of the same world.

* * *

Titans Tower

"So Rain's you boyfriend and your his girlfriend." said Beast Boy.

"That's right.,and next time I see your wandering eyes again. I'll teleport you to another dimension." said Mage her eyes glaring back at Beast's Boy's wandering emerald eyes.

" ahh come on dude..." groaned Beast Boy slumping his arms down in disappointment. The titans were resting on the couch as they listened to Mage's words. Robin and Raven standing behind the others. As Starfire and the rest sat close to Mage like little children.

"SO if you guys don't mind but where is Rain?" asked Mage pushing the others away.

"Well if your looking for Rain. He's not here." said Cyborg.

"Where is he then?" asked Mage.

"He's on a mission." stated Robin.

"What type of mission?" replied Mage.

"He's undercover at School." said Beast Boy.

"School why?" she asked looking at Raven.

"Long story." she said.

"Well I have plenty of time Rachel." she said arms folded against her chest.

Sighing she teleported her and Mage up to the roof.

"Well.." she asked.

"You see that." Raved said pointing to Jump High resting on the hillside.

"Yea what about it?" Mage asked placing her hand on her hip.

"There was a bombing,and Slade or someone working for him did it. So we sent Rain undercover to find him." explained Raven.

"Doesn't seem like a long story." said Mage as Raven growled at her.

"Well Rain will be back at 3. You can wait if you want." said Raven beginning to walk away. As she was stopped by Mage's hand as it wrapped itself around her wrist.

"Are you and Robin finally dating?" asked Mage a smile appearing.

"Yes. Now can you let go of my wrist." replied Raven.

3:00 P.M. JCHS

"I have to go." said Grant as he stopped. It was 3:00 pm and the bell dismissed the school. As a flood of teenage girls and boy flooded the outside,some walking in pairs or groups. I heard a bunch of gossip from the others around me. I found Grant throughout the crowd and followed him towards the front of the school.

"See you tomorrow then." I said as he nodded and walked away and as I waited for Cyborg or Coach Victor to appear.

* * *

Grant's POV

"See you tomorrow then." said Jason as I nodded and left. Walking down the sidewalk headed towards the hideout entrance. Listening to the sounds of bus engines pass by me,hearing the words of those on it. As I wondered why Jason did what he did. Nobody has every stood up for me like that ever. Could I finally have a true friend or was it just an act of kindness. I soon found myself in the alleyway making sure no one was around to see me. Closing in to the brick wall and pressing a brick. I took a step back as a door opened underneath me. Climbing down the ladder and as my feet splashed inside the tunnel. Walking down further and further. It reminded me of my life every step I took,represented my mistakes or unforgettable events. Soon finding the hideout entrance as the door scanned my body before unlocking. Entering the dim room looking around the room.

"No one's home." I said in a faint tone,but I spoke to soon.

"Grant." said a voice from behind me. I spun around to see Wintergreen is his usual attire.

"Wintergreen." I replied.

"Master Wilson is out on a business trip. HE well return shortly." he said his face showing no emotion. Sometimes I thought Wintergreen was a robot. I mean he doesn't really care as long as he gets the green stuff in his hands.

"So I've noticed you made a friend today." he said breaking away and into the main room.

"Yea. Have you..."

"monitoring your actions. Yes" he said plainly finishing my sentence.

"You do no your walking on thin ice Grant." he said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that friends such as Jason can be dangerous to your loyalty towards Slade." he said.

"Your saying that Jason can get in the way of my training." I said.

"Precisely. Just like Robin's friends wen Robin wore the uniform." he said. As I remembered that I wasn't the only apprentice that Slade had. He had Robin once and a girl named Terra as well.

"So be weary of your path." He said as he picked up a tray and left. Frustrated I leaned on the counter thinking to myself. Friends was all I ever wanted,and I also wanted revenge,but I could only have one.

"Is he right?" I asked myself.

* * *

Titans Tower Third POV

"So how was your first day?" asked Cyborg as he parked the T-car into the garage.

"Ok I guess." I said as I climbed out of the car.

"Tell me how was it like being called Coach Stone." I said with a smirk,looking up at the tower I call home.

"It was ok. Since there was no practice today." he said. As we walked towards the elevator.

"So I press this button to turnoff the watch right?" I asked looking at Cyborg.

"Yup." he said as I pressed the button. As my appearance changed from pale skin to my normal pale gray skin.

"Also I didn't know you had a girlfriend Rain." he said as my eyes widened to cartoon size.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"She's here in the tower. Mage right?" he said.

"How?" I asked as the elevator came to a stop.

"Beats me. She's just here." he said shrugging his shoulders. As he stepped out and I followed.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Down there with the others." he said pointing behind him.

"ok but don't tell her I'm here." I said.

"I don't think you have to." he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. Feeling someone's energy behind me.

"She's right behind me. Isn't she?" I said.

"Yup." Mage said as she jumped on to my shoulders.

"Hey Jason. You glad to see me." she said as I felt her warm embrace. I smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone." said Cyborg as he jolted away.

"Um Mage can you get off my back." I said as she got off my back. As I turned to face her,as she smiled but hugged me before I could say anything.

"I missed you." she said.

"I missed you too Laura." I said hugging her back.

"So are we just going to stand here all day." I said with a chuckle.

"Haha very funny." she said as we let go.

"So mind telling me how you got here?" I said.

"Only if you get me up to date on what's going on here?" she said.

"Sure." I said as we took a seat on the floor and began to talk.

* * *

[Well how was it for an update.]

[let me know by a review.]

[Bye]


	8. Chapter 8

[Author: Hello and Welcome to Chapter 7 and I plan to keep this story under 10 Chapters.]

[Well anyway leave a review please and thank you :D]

[Farewell]

[-BlackPenOfTheNight.]

* * *

Third POV

2 Weeks Later...

"You really did that?" asked Mage with a laugh,as my cheeks reddened with embarrassment. I told her about me initiation into the group planned by Beast Boy.

"Did she give you hell after you did that? asked Mage. You see I had to pull a prank on Robin and Raven. They didn't have any idea about it,so I a nutshell I was tricked into doing it. So I was suppose to ruin any moment the two were or going to have,which pissed them off very much.

"Yea,let's just hope she doesn't do the same to us." I said looking around the rooftop. Mage and I left the hallway and headed towards the roof like an hour ago. It was around 4:30 and the sun was getting ready to set. Silence setting around us like a blanket.

"What to head down?" I asked looking at her. Our eyes meeting each other,as I was getting lost in her's.

As past memories surged through my mind. The memory most dominate was the,one were I got my first friend and the day that we met.

_Memory..._

"_Are you ok?" asked a voice as it broke my trail of thought and stopped me from chanting. I looked up to see a girl with crimson hair that reached her shoulders,pale skin and crimson eyes._

"_I'm..fine." I said as she sat down beside me,under the shadow of the tree. Then I felt her hand on my knee as I looked at her._

"_Want to talk about what happened out there?" she asked._

"_Not really...after all you probably think I'm just that. " I said looking back at the cold ground,remembering what happened earlier. Remembering what he said and what I did._

"_They may.." she said pointing at the schoolyard._

"_but I don't." she said as my eyes widened a bit at those words. As I looked up at her as she gave a smile._

"_I'm Laura,but you can call me Mage." she said._

"_Rain." I said as that was the day when I got my first true friend,and also the day we met._

_ Memory End..._

"Jason?" asked Mage waving her hand in front of my face. As I came back into reality. Realizing that I was staring at her like an idiot.

"Oh sorry..." I said as my face flushed again. She let out a small laugh.

"Come on let's go." she said as she raced off into the tower. I got up and raced after her,as I felt like I was a kid again and Mage was the only one who is able to make me feel at true peace.

* * *

Later that day 7:20 p.m.

"So how long have y'all two be a thing?" asked Beast Boy as he took a bite of his veggie pizza. The group was together in the common room enjoying their pizza dinner. Cyborg chowing down on his meat-lovers pizza with Starfire helping herself to some as well. Robin and Raven seated at the counter eating a slice of cheese pizza together. Mage along side Beast Boy as the two ate veggie pizza as the tv played.

"1 year and 1 month." she said.

"Wow. Speaking of which were is he?" asked Beast Boy looking around the room.

"He's in his room like always." informed Raven as she stood behind the two.

"Like always huh?" asked Mage as she got up from the couch.

"I'll go get him." said Raven stopping Mage.

"alright then." replied Mage as she sat back down. Starfire went towards the couch as Raven left the room,and just as Raven took the first step out of the door the alarm rung. Robin rushing to the main computer.

"What it is?" asked Rain as he appeared at the door.

"Break in at JRS Inc." said Robin.

"Titans GO!" as the group hurried into the night.

* * *

Grant's POV

"We'll need those canisters of Cyanogen Biosan for the device. The power cells are down there as well. You have 2 objectives to complete so do they understand." informed Slade through the earpiece.

"Understood. Grant out." I replied.

It was nighttime as I stood at the top of the building,like and gargoyle statue. Slade gave me some backup this time giving me a squad of minions. The moon light reflecting off the black mask and my own. My eyes glaring at the research facility below. As we waited for the building to close up for the night. I had gotten most of the needed materials for the device Slade was making,all that was needed was the Cyanogen Biosan and the power cells.

"And Grant remember I don't accept a defeat." he said as his voice trailed off. I wouldn't let Rain or anyone get the best of me this time. I also remembered what Wintergreen said about friends,so I kept Jason a secret from Slade. Which now that I think about it,was the wrong move. Why I did that. Well I felt that it was my time to leave the shadow of Slade,cause I figured that since me and Jason shared a same past. That maybe I could get Slade to bring Jason into the ranks. That way I could have revange and some one to call a friend,but I would learn that most plans have backfires.

Then I heard the sound of gates and doors closing shut and the turns of locks behind them. As I cocked my head towards the facility.

"This should be easy." I said as I hopped down the building and made,a roll landed on to a platform. Scanning the area as I noticed a guard stand in front of the main gates,armed with an M-16. So I turned on one of my suits latest tech. As the suit turned pitch black as I mixed with the night,so this kind of counts as invisibility. I walked behind the guard avoiding the searchlights,and tackle the guard to the ground making his death swift and painless.

"You fight to win." I whispered as those words went through my head. I used the guard's security card to bypass most of the locked doors,and it wouldn't be long before the others found his body. In fact it took only 20 minutes for the facility's alarm to go off of the area.

"Great.." I mumbled as I bypassed another door.

"Time is not on our side." said Slade. I rushed to the targeted room and kicked the door down,going in guns blazing as I shot at any movement.

"Such poor security." I said.

"Hurry and take those crates." I barked as the minions moved and lifted 4 crates.

"You 4 make sure these get to the extraction point go it." I said. As they nodded and hurried away. Then a red/yellow energy disc flew missing me by an inch.

"You missed." I said looking at the titans.

"Did I?" asked Robin as he raised an eyebrow. I looked behind me as the disc counted down,as I moved away quickly but not fast enough. As the blast crumbled the hall,concrete fell from the roof as the moonlight dripped through.

"Aahh!" said a voice from behind as I dodged green energy bolts. I sent a blast from my heat-ray at the titan. Throwing a disc at her as a net popped out and surrounded her,sending an electric jolt out.

"Starfire!" yelled the green boy as angered flashed in his eyes. He quickly morphed into a green tiger,as he lashed out at me. As a I dodged,but was surrounded by black aura as Raven held me in place and slammed me against the wall. So I played dead waiting for a titan to come close.

"Now let's find out who you really are." said Robin as he came closer and I pull out a small blade,and just as he came close lashed out. Striking his mask,as I saw a drip of blood and so did Raven,as she let go of me and went towards his side.

"Awh to cute." I said with a grin and made my escape,but not everyone stayed behind.

"Not so fast." said a voice.

* * *

Rain's POV

"Robin!" said Raven as she let got of the theft. Going to Robin's side as blood dripped from his mask. Beast Boy helping Starfire get out of the electric net.

"Go after him!" ordered Robin pointing at the theft making his escape. As I went after him.

"Not so fast." I said as he turned around and I sent a fist at his face.

* * *

Third POV

"So we meet again huh?" asked Grant as he rose up from the ground,checking his mask for a damage.

"You think I would let you hurt my friend,and get away with out a price." replied Rain anger flowing out of him.

"Are you really that willing to break your hero code?" asked Grant pulling out a saber from it's holder.

"Who said I had to kill." shot back Rain as two blades emerged from their braces.

"I'll just take an eye for an eye." said Rain as the two rushed at each other. Blades clashed together as Rain swung at Grant chest. Grant back away aiming his saber back at Rain.

"_So he's going to take an eye for an eye." Grant thought._

"Are you done talking to yourself?" asked Rain as he summoned aura and wrapped Grant's body,slamming him around like a rag-doll till energy discs exploded around him. Creating a sea of smoke and dust as Rain coughed and watched the area.

"Ahhh!" yelled Grant as he emerged from the cloud of smoke,saber in hand aimed at Rain. Rain evaded as the saber planted itself to the ground,and out of no where. Black fire came out of Rain's hands.

"What the?" said Rain with a shocked look as the flames kept going. Grant on the other hand was unable to dodged the flames. As he waited it out for his suit was able to with stand heat at certain temperatures.

* * *

Slade's Hideout...

"So Rain's learned some new powers..." I said as I watched the screen. Staring in wonder as black flames emerged from Rain's hands,and Grant no where in sight. Maybe it is time to pull the plug on Grant after all he is become weaker by the day. Rain on the other hand is becoming stronger and more and more valuable to the Titans. Just a few more days and the Cyanogen Bomb well be ready for detonation at Jump High School.

"Soon Rain You will join my ranks." I said with a cold-hearted laugh as I watched the battle unfold.

Back at the Facility...

As the flames ended Rain waited to see if the villain was still alive,but Rain was lost in his own mind.

* * *

_Rain's Mind_

"_Where did that come from? How did I do that? How could I do that?" I asked my emotions as they looked at each other for the answer. _

"_I think I know who did?" said Intelligence._

"_Who? Cause I know I can't do that." I said._

"_Trigon." he replied._

"_Ever since he came into your body. He's slowly taking control over you,and with it adding his powers and abilities to it as well." he said. _

"_Where is he?" I asked._

"_That's the problem. We don't know. He didn't appear in Nevermore when he entered your body." said Bravery._

"_If you find him let me know,but for know let's keep this a secret from the others." I said as I left my mind._

* * *

Reality...

Grant was alive,but his suit wasn't in top shape as he rose up from the ground. A part of his mask cracked as his eyes widened. Making the crack become bigger.

"Have you had enough?" asked Rain from across the distance as the wind blew his hood off. Revealing his pale,gray face along with his black hair flowing to the right as his cloak danced with the wind,and something clicked inside the mind of Grant.

"Jason." he whispered. His mask cracked as the part broke off revealing his brown eyes and snow white hair. As the image clicked inside Rain's mind.

"Grant." he whispered,but before he could take a step. Grant rushed away into the night sky,leaving his friend or so he thought he was.

"Jason?" asked Mage as the she came towards his side. Noticing that he was froze in place and his eyes showed shock,betrayal and anger. As the others arrived with any injured Robin. Beast Boy being the first to speak in the cold wind.

"Um what's wrong with Rain?" asked Beast Boy. As he noticed the look on Rain's face.

"Are you alright..friend.." began Starfire but was cut off as Rain pulled his hood up speaking only3 words.

"Let's go home." he said leaving the group as they watched their friend leave. His emotions were coming off him that you could almost touch it.

* * *

[How was it?]

[Let me know by a review :D]


	9. Chapter 9

[Hi there :D]

[Well here's the update 0.9 and hope you enjoy.]

[Leave a big old review and thanks!]

* * *

Third POV

10:21 P.M as the night continued to pass by Jump City's young heroes & heroines. After the event that left Rain in a quite state. Alone in the comfort and peace of his room,but Rain himself was not so peaceful inside. No living soul came close to his door.

Rain's POV

"Azarath..Mentrion..Zinthos" I chanted with my eyes closed,as I rested in the center of Nevermore,alone in the dark world. None of my emotions were in sight,nor could I feel there presence I was truly alone.

"Alone.." I whispered faintly. The word fitting perfectly with the feeling I had inside. As it was only a piece of the puzzle that was me. I waited and longed for someone to call my best friend,and don't misplace that with Mage. She was my first friend and love,but there were some things that even she could not solve or provide aid. Inside I had a melting pot of feelings for what happened. One I felt like I was betrayed,another I felt like I was kept in the dark of what Grant really was,and lastly I felt that my view on who could be trusted was changed. I trusted Grant like a brother,but now it changed. I was hurt inside,but there was nothing I could do. Grant chose the way of crime,while I chose the way of justice and order.,and there was no way of changing that.

"Jason." said a voice as I opened my eyes. As the voice sounded familiar sending a shiver down my spine,as my body tensed up as I looked around the rocky platform.

"Who's there?" I asked,and yet no answer. I relaxed and took a deep breath before.

"Jason.." said the voice as I felt my body,being engulfed and sent off the rock.

"What the hell?" I said as I got up to see him again.

"Trigon.." I growled glaring at him,and summoning my aura firing at him,as he side stepped it.

"Calm yourself for I did not,appear to fight." he said calmly. I doubting him,but I gave in as I lower my guard.

"I came to with some valuable information,that can be useful." he said as he stepped of the rock and went towards the edge of the platform.

"About Slade." he said.

"But you won't tell not without a price." I said knowing that I was talking to Trigon. As he grinned.

"You know me to well." he said turning around.

"What's the price?" I asked.

"In exchange for the information,you give me part of your soul." he said. I knew he would ask for that. By giving up part of my soul,the chains that kept Trigon from breaking out would weaken.

"Depends what do you have to offer?" I asked.

"I know of Slade's next move. I can provide everything. So do you accept?" he said. As I thought about it. Information on Slade's next move is an advantage,so I have to put my own problems aside in order to stop Slade.

"So do we have a deal?" he said as he appeared in front of me. I stared at his crimson hand as it waited.

"Deal." I said shaking his hand as he grinned. As part of my soul flowed through my hand and into his,as I felt the chain weaken.

"Good." He said as he let go of my hand. As a slight burning pain flowed through my body.

"Now keep your part of the deal." I said looking at him. Holding a hand above my heart.

"Very Well." he replied as he waved his hand,and a red orb appeared. As and image came into sight.

* * *

Mage's POV

"No sleep?" asked Raven as I peered from the corner of my eye,spotting her midnight-blue cloak. Most of the other titans had fallen asleep or at least tried to. After that event I just couldn't get any rest,due to the fact that my mind was searching for the cause of Rain's sudden mood. So I headed up to the roof as the cool,crisp air graced against my skin.

"Yea,to much on my mind. Same for you?" I asked back as she stood beside me,looking out onto the ocean. The moon's light reflecting and glimmering on the waves.

"I heard someone moving through the halls. You right?" she said looking at me.

"Hehe..did I wake you?" I asked with a small childish grin,as silence fell back.

"Do you think he's awake?" I asked breaking the silence.

"He is." she said as I looked at her,but before I could say anything she spoke first.

"He wanted to see you." she said,and with that I just left.

"Mage?" asked Raven as she looked around for me,as I felt her smile as she left the roof.

* * *

Grant's POV

"WHY!?" I yelled as sent punch after punch at the bag,as my knuckles began to bleed. It had been about an hour or two since that..that event. As every punch I sent his face flashed in my mind. Jason Roth my friend someone I could rely on,was a titan and enemy. How I wished that I saw nothing,that the face I saw was not of Jason,but someone else. Why did it have to be him..my friend..my best friend. He was like a brother to me and now what could I call him? My enemy..no..my betrayer..maybe or my rival..my nemesis. What could I call him? My mind was clustered..my path was now divided between two. Follow the path I've chosen or leave and change my ways.

"Grant.." said Slade as his voice broke my trail of thought. As I turned to see him standing at the doorway arms behind his back.

"Yes." I said as I stood in place.

"I've learned about your friend..." he said as he circled around me. I didn't dare speak unless told too.

"And I understand that you come to see his true identity.."

"So I come to clear your troubled mind about...friends." he said stopping beside me.

"Friends Grant. Friends come and go no matter what they are good or bad. Friends slow down your journey."

"Jason your so called friend. Is the stone on your back and it is your choice to leave it or carry it." he said leaving me in the thoughts of my own mind,alone in the pits of silence. As I closed my eyes making the decision that changed my life. To leave the stone alongside the road and move on.

* * *

Rain's POV

"Jason." said Mage as she knocked on the door.

It was around midnight,and most of the others were asleep. I left my mind making the choice that saved lives,but at price my body wasn't doing so well after the deal. Trigon had given me the information on Slade's next move,and I had made my choice on Grant. Even though he served the soulless man Slade,doesn't mean that Grant has to become soulless as his master. I was going to bring Grant back from the shadows,cause every living being deserves redemption. As I waved my hand to open the door revealing Mage's crimson cloak.

"You wanted to see me." she said stepping into the room,as the door closed.

"Yea I need to talk to you.." I said as she came closer to me. My heart were the seal was placed had spread since I loosened it,was in pain"You look in pain." she said.

"Yea do you mind healing it." I said as I rested on a rug.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked taking a seat on the floor beside me.

"Here." I said removing my hand for my chest.

"Ok hold still,but how did this happen?" she asked placing her hand wrapped in light blue aura.

"If I told you would you promise to keep it between us.?" I asked.

"I've been you closest friend for 14 years and your girlfriend for a year,and you still don't trust me?" she asked.

"I do,but this is different than any other secret." I said.

"You can trust me Jason." she said placing her hand on mine.

"I made a deal with...Trigon." I said waiting for her to reply.

"What kind of deal?" she asked a bit concerned.

"The deal where you give up something for the greater good." I said. As I spent the night telling her about what Trigon told me,and down the line she asked about what happened back at the battle.

"He was my friend Mage. He was like a brother to me." I said as his mask flashed in my mind. My emotions running wild,fighting to see if I should hate him or forgive him.

"You shouldn't hate him,but forgive him rather than hate him. After all how do we know that he wasn't forced to work for Slade." she said.

"Maybe or maybe not." I said as she let out a yawn. As I chuckled at that how she looked cute yet funny doing that.

"You need some rest Mage." I said getting up and picking her up bridle style laying her on the bed.

"Good Night Laura." I said kissing her cheek.

"Come on Jason really. Here." she said as she rose up a pressed her soft lips on my own.

"Night Jason." she said as she smiled and tucked herself in. As I left the room turning off the lights,and heading up to the roof,but I wasn't only.

* * *

Slade's POV

"Sir Mr. Roth is on the roof of the tower." said Wintergreen.

"Good is Grant asleep." I said getting up from my chair,walking down the steps,but the voice I heard was not Wintergreen.

"No i'm not." said Grant as I turned to see him in uniform,standing by the door.

"So have you made a decision." I said as he nodded.

"And i'm not letting you have all the fun. After all he's mine." he said.

"If your going to attack you'll need backup." I said.

"And how's that?" he asked as a light appeared showing his aid.

"Red X.." said Grant.

"I'm only doing this for the green kid." replied Red X.

"Bring me Rain alive Grant." I said as he nodded and the two left for titans tower.

* * *

Third POV

Titans tower...

"There he is.." whispered Grant as the two hid in the shadows awaiting the titan. As Rain appeared from the door walking to the edge of the roof.

"Whenever your ready Kid." replied X as he took out a couple of throwing X's. As Grant glared at his former friend from beneath the black mask. Short lived memories surged through the boy's mind.

"Now." he said as X lashed out,but Rain was ready as he turned around aura ready. Grant awaited ror the perfect chance to strike.

* * *

Rain's POV

"Now." I heard from behind me as I turned to see shadowed figures lashing out at me. With my aura summoned I made shields blocking the attacks,and sending my attackers back with there own momentum.

"X." I said as the moonlight reflected off his skull mask.

"And with some backup as well." said a voice as I picked up who it was. Turning around and blocking the fist of Grant,holding it as eye contact was made. It was said that when two beings are strong enough and share a bond that they know what's on the others mind. I read his mind and the thoughts flowing through his skull,and I knew that he could read my mind.

"Jason.." he said backing away

"Grant.." I replied back reaching for my communicator.

"Looking for this.." said X as he held the yellow communicator in hand.

"_Dam." _I thought.

"Now how about a rematch old friend.." said Grant as the two rushed at me. As I jumped into the air but only to feel an electric shock flow through my body,as I collapsed onto the ground.

"Good shot X..take him back to base." I heard as my vision went solid black.

* * *

[Well that's the update as chapter 10 is coming up soon and it ends there! Sorry for the consent change in POV,but hey that's my flow.]

[Bye my loyal followers :D]


End file.
